Bando Spiders
The Bando Spiders (盤戸スパイダーズ Bando Supaidāzu?) are a team of specialists that focus on scoring through field goals. One year prior the series' events, most of its members were recruited away by the Teikoku Alexanders after the team achieved the second place in the Tokyo Tournament. Overview The Bando Spiders are kick specialist team whose two aces are Koutarou Sasaki and Hayato Akaba. Their uniform is quite unique with its spider webs on a scarlet background similar in design to the costume worn by Spider-Man. (Closest Team Match- Calgary Stampeders of the CFL). This is the team that the Devil Bats faced after losing to the Seibu Wild Gunmen in the qualifying eliminator for the Kantou championship. Monta believed all was lost after a play that could have gone either way was called in Seibu's favour, leading him to rage at a game official. It was following the end of the game that Hiruma let slip that they had another chance - by finishing third in the tournament. The 3rd/4th place repechage game is Deimon vs Bando. Deimon won 37-36. While Bando may appear a weak due to their kicking emphasis, they were the runner-up in the Tokyo tournament the previous year (losing only to Ojo's "Golden Generation") and made the Kanto tournament, while star player Akaba was league MVP. Akaba also improved the players abiity by teaching everyone including Koutarou the Spider's Poison which made the team quite good defensively. When they played Ojo again in the Tokyo semifinal, they became the first team to score against the White Knights, but it was mere tactics to eat time allowing Ojo the ultimate victory and forcing Bando into their playoff with Deimon. The team has a philosophy of being a kick team, due to Koutarou Sasaki's kicking ability, and also because most of the original members of the Bando Spiders transferred to Teikoku High in Kansai, leaving only the members of the kick formation left. This forces them to play in unorthodox way, aims for consecutive offense, utilizing small points from kicks, and prevent opposition to takes offense; Thus that was said by Akaba that offensive team like Deimon Devilbats will be easier to faced, since their dependence on offense will be their bane. Players Hayato Akaba Voiced by: Daisuke Hirakawa (赤羽 隼人, Akaba Hayato) Akaba is the fullback for the Spiders and the team's captain. He is obsessed with music and often plays his electric guitar and uses musical metaphors to state his opinions. While playing, Akaba wears a blue Eyeshield, and he introduces himself to Sena as "the real Eyeshield 21". He was offered a place on the Teikoku team, and accepted because of the team's strength and his father transferring to Kansai. After a confrontation with teammate Kotaro, Akaba changed his mind and decided to return to Bando. Because of the school's policy, Akaba was forced to sit out for six months from the beginning of the school year, and he cannot play with the team until the match against the Devil Bats. Instead, Akaba serves as an adviser and instructor to his teammates, teaching them the blocking techniques he created through painstaking research. Koutaro Sasaki Voiced by: Eiji Moriyama (佐々木　コータロー, Sasaki Kōtarō) Kotaro is the skilled kicker for the Bando Spiders and leader of the kicking team. Like Akaba, he is rather eccentric, having tremendous pride in his kicks and believing kicks to be of incredible importance. However, despite their being similarly eccentric, Kotaro and Akaba do not tend to get along well, for unknown reasons. He has a one-sided rivalry with Deimon's Musashi, having heard the urban legend of Musashi's sixty-yard field goal. Nonetheless, he is an extremely good kicker, and he was scouted by Teikoku, though he rejected their offer. Officials Juri Sawai Voiced by: Higuchi Chieko (沢井 ジュリ, Sawai Juri) Usually called "Julie", Juri is the Spiders' manager, and Kotaro's childhood friend. She often has to deal with the disagreements between Kotaro and Akaba, and she has demonstrated awareness of the fact that the two are similar in their bizarre behavior and dedication to winning football games. Category:Teams